The Wolf Inside
by maddizoe
Summary: Madison Keyes has just moved to Beacon Hills and thinks she won't fit in, but when she meets Scott and Stiles she realises they might have some answers she didn't know she needed, and maybe something else...
1. Chapter 1

Her heavy breaths are all she can hear as she pushes the doors open onto a new life. Lockers bang, and people laugh and chatter, but her chest rises and falls, and that's all she notices. She runs her hand through her cropped black hair and pulls her rucksack further up onto her shoulders, watching the floor as she walks through the corridor of her new school. In the hurry of Beacon Hills High School her shoulder knocks into someone else, and a bag falls on the floor, not hers though. She leans down and picks it up, her hand brushes against someone elses. She looks up. 'Uhm, sorry,' she mumbles and stands up as the boy grabs his bag. 'No problem,' he smiles. 'You look lost, are you new here?' She nods. He holds out a hand to her and she takes it, shaking it shyly. 'I'm Stiles.' 'Uhm, Madison,' she replies. 'Well, uhm, Madison, where you trying to get?' Stiles asks, walking alongside her. 'Chemistry.' 'Well, me too,' he beams. Madison can hear his heart rate rising. 'I'll walk you there.' She nods and follows him, as he carries on talking, pointing out rooms as people as they walk. Then she stops, it feels like she should. She looks up and sees a guy, about their age, staring at them. He's muscular and has dark hair, and a strong brow. As their eyes meet, his glow red, and she feels a shiver down her spine, yet it also feels familiar. 'Who's that?' Madison asks timidly. 'Oh, that's Scott, he's kind-a my best friend,' Stiles says nodding. 'Come on, I'll introduce you.' Madison follows Stiles over to the red eyed boy, but now his eyes are a normal brown. There's a smell about him, but Madison can't quite put her finger on what it is. 'Scott, this is Madison,' Stiles says. And he winks. 'She's new.' 'Hi, how are you?' Scott smiles nervously. 'I'm Scott.' 'I got that,' Madison smiles, for the first time. 'Stiles, can I talk to you?' Scott nods his head to the side and Stiles nods. 'We'll see you in there, Madison.' Madison nods and pulls her bag up onto her shoulders again. She follows the crowd into the classroom and finds an empty seat. Outside the room Scott lowers his voice. 'There's something about her,' he whispers, keeping an eye through the door on the girl. 'Yeah, she's hot right?' Stiles beams. Scott shakes his head. 'What, come on!' 'It's not that,' he replies. 'I think, she's like me...' Madison looks up at Scott and Stiles through the door, she can hear everything, and she doesn't know why. But she wants to know what he means, like him. 'You mean, a werewolf?' 'Yeah, or something...' Scott meets eyes with Madison again. 'I've just got this feeling, be careful.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles walks along the corridor, shuffling his feet. He thinks about what Scott said. She is like him, be careful. Then he feels hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the side. He backs up against the lockers and looks down at the girl pinning him there; Madison. 'What do you know about Scott?' she asks, almost desperately. Stiles panics thinking of something to say. 'Uhm, he's a Libra, he's 5 foot 9, his Mom's a nurse? What do you want to know?' 'What did he mean, I'm like him?' she presses. 'I don't know, a high school student? Probably that,' he babbles. 'Could you let me go now?' She grunts and lets go of his arms. She looks up at him. 'I'm sorry, I just panicked.' 'You're quite strong aren't you?' he says, rubbing his shoulders where she gripped. She looks down at her hands and shakes her head. 'Madison, are you ok?' 'Uhm, yeah, just things are happening recently...' 'What kind of things? Amazing hearing, better strength, a strangely strong sense of smell... do your eyes sometimes change colour?' he asks, sounding sympathetic and interested at the same time. She opens her eyes wide. 'How did you know?' 'I've seen it before,' he reassures her. 'Am I ill?' she asks, stepping back and shrinking into herself again. 'Not exactly.' He looks her up and down. How could such a small girl be so strong without being a wolf? She has to be, and so Stiles knew he had to take her to talk to Scott. 'Is that what Scott is like?' she asks, still feeling unsure. 'Why don't you ask him,' Stiles nods towards the end of the corridor where Scott is waiting, watching. Madison realises then that he'd been listening to the entire conversation, and he already knows what she is. 'What am I? What's wrong with me?' Madison cries as Scott approaches them. 'Why can I hear you clearly from the other side of the room? Why can I smell my neighbour's litter tray? Why did I break a whole in the bathroom door when I was just knocking on it?' Scott and Stiles pull Madison into a nearby classroom as she starts to become hysterical. Scott holds her firmly by the shoulders. 'Listen to me, I can help you,' he says. 'But you have to trust me.' 'Can you get rid of it?' she pleads. 'No, but I can teach you to control it,' he nods. She takes a deep breath and nods back. She sits on one of the desks as Scott stands back and looks at her. Stiles paces behind him. 'When did you get bitten?' 'Bitten?' she asks, confused. 'By a dog, a wolf, maybe a person with really sharp teeth, but it would have left a noticable mark which probably isn't there anymore,' he explains. 'I haven't been bitten by anything, or anyone.' Stiles stops, and looks at Scott, who looks concerned. 'This is going to sound really weird, but, is your Mom or Dad a werewolf?' 


	3. Chapter 3

'She wasn't bitten,' Scott repeats to himself as he and Stiles drive to Derek's for answers. 'Nope.' 'And she said her parents aren't werewolves,' Scott goes through the information in his head. 'Well she said, not as as far as she knows,' Stiles says. 'And she never knew her Dad.' 'But surely her Mom would know, and would tell her,' Scott thinks out loud. 'Well, you'd think,' Stiles nods. They reach Derek's and clamber out of the jeep. Derek is already waiting. 'Did you know we were coming?' Stiles asks. 'I heard the distinct sound of your heap of junk, and the stench of your worrying,' Derek replies in his usual straight laced manner and stares Stiles down. 'Ok, that's not creepy at all...' Stiles mutters. 'Scott?' 'We met someone,' Scott informs Derek. 'That's nice, do you go for coffee?' Derek asks sarcastically. 'No, I mean... she's like us, but different,' Scott explains. 'You mean us werewolves?' 'Yeah, she can hear, smell, and see, but she wasn't bitten.' 'Parents?' Derek asks. They start walking up to his apartment. 'She says no.' 'But she doesn't know her Dad,' Stiles interjects. Derek closes the door with a slam and turns to look at them. 'Are you two really that innocent?' he asks. 'Well, yeah, I didn't bite her,' Scott argues. 'No, dumbass. She didn't know her father...' Derek looks at them both expectantly. They give him a blank stare back. 'One night stand?' Stiles claps his hands together. 'Yeah, we totally thought of that...' 'She needs to ask her Mom about her Dad,' Derek tells them and then turns to walk away. 'Is it normal to start turning so late?' Scott asks. 'I mean, Malia was turning much younger.' Derek stops. 'Has she actually turned or does she just have better eyesight?' 'She said her eyes changed colour,' Stiles tells him. 'That means nothing, she's only part werewolf, she might not be able to turn,' Derek explains. 'And so the less werewolf that is in you, the later on in life you notice it.' 'Okay, so all we need to do is find out about her parents?' Scott says. 'That shouldn't be too hard right?' 


	4. Chapter 4

Madison tapped her fingers on the table as her mother placed her dinner in front of her. 'Thanks,' she smiled weakly up at her Mom, who took her seat with her dinner opposite Madison. They ate in silence, Madison picking at her food nervously. She took a deep breath to talk, but was interrupted. 'How was school?' Her mother asked. 'Uhm, good,' Madison answered with a nod. 'Make any friends?' 'Kind of,' Madison mumbled, thinking to herself if they were really going to be her friends. She felt a little funny at the thought of talking to Stiles in the school corridor, but brushed the feeling aside. 'What do you mean kind of?' Madison's mother pushes. 'Well, I spoke to people, but I've been there a day,' she tries to reassure. Her mother smiles and nods, and finishes eating. Madison stares at her food, her appetite gone, and builds up the nerves again to ask what she needs to. 'Can we talk about my father?' Her mother coughs slightly on her food, then places her fork down on the table. She looks at Madison square in the eyes, trying to work out her motivation for the question. 'What's brought this on?' 'I just think, I'm 17 now, I'm ready to know.' Madison feels the nerves right down in the pit of her stomach. She becomes aware of her Mother's heart rate rising, she can hear it. She shakes her head, trying to make it go away, but it's all she can hear. 'Ok, you're old enough to know the truth,' her Mother gulps and rubs her hands on her legs. 'I don't know who your father is.' Her heart beat rises and falls again. A tell. 'You're lying.' 'I'm not lying, why would I lie?' Heart beat rises again. Madison grips the table hard in front of her. 'You know something, what is it?' Madison begs her Mother to answer her. 'You don't need to protect me, I can handle it.' Her anger starts to build, her desperation. She feels a dull ache in her head, and then her eyes glow a deep yellow. Her Mom's eyes widen. 'You... Your eyes...' she stutters. Madison lowers her head and looks down at her feet. 'What's wrong with your eyes?' 'You know what's wrong with my eyes, Mom, if you know what my father is.' 'I don't...' 'Was he a werewolf?' Madison shouts. Her Mother retreats slightly, looking at her beautiful daughter in front of her. She nods slowly, and then stands up. 'I'm sorry,' she whispers, and then she leaves the room, leaving Madison sat at the table. 


	5. Chapter 5

Madison sits in front of her mirror at her dresser, staring at her round face and her green eyes. Green eyes, how they should be. She pulls her hair back from her face and concentrates. How do I make them turn yellow? She thinks to herself. She squints. Nothing. She stands up and steps to the side to look at herself in her full length mirror. Her petite body looks almost fragile in her reflection. Her blue jean shorts hug her thighs and her black tshirt with a ripped back hands loosely on her torso. She looks down at her hands, palms and then the backs. She thinks about what she would like like if she got really hairy, and what if she had claws. She clenches her fingers and then relaxes them again. 'Werewolf,' she says to herself, nodding. Then she frowns. 'What does that even mean?' She walks over to her window and leans out, looking up at the moon. It's in its last quarter, the full moon is only in a few days. She wonders what she will turn into. She lifts her legs up and over to sit on the windowsil, dangling her legs over the front porch below her. She closes her eyes and breathes in all the smells around her. The sap from the trees in the yard, the left over tuna casserole left out in the kitchen, the exhaust fumes from the blue jeep parking up across the street. She can smell everything, and she can recognise each individual smell. She can hear everything as well, if she closes her eyes all her other senses come alive. 'Madison!' she is knocked out of her daze by the sound of someone shouting her name. She opens her eyes and sees Stiles standing in her front yard. 'Hi.' 'Hi...' Madison replies. 'How do you know where I live?' 'My dad's the Sheriff,' Stiles smiles up at her. 'I asked him.' 'He knows where I live?' Madison becomes confused. 'No, I'm joking. I live over there.' He points behind him to the house where he parked his jeep. Madison nods. 'Did you want to come down and talk, rather than shouting at each other?' Madison thinks for a second. 'Why don't you come up here?' Stiles look slightly taken aback by being invited into a girl's bedroom. 'Do you want me to climb?' 'No, dumbass, I'll let you in,' Madison replies, swinging her legs back round into her room. Stiles walks slowly towards the door of Madison's house, hands in pockets. The door swings open as he reaches the porch. 'Hi.' 'Hi,' Stiles smiles nervously as Madison closes the door behind him. He follows her up the stairs and into her room. She closes the door quietly and sits on the bed. He looks around her room, there are still some unpacked boxes, the pastel blue walls are decorated with lots of band posters and abstract art. 'Did you draw these?' Stiles asks as some drawings of foxes catches his eyes. They are in coloured pencil, and broken up, almost like a mosaic. 'Yeah, I like foxes,' she replies. She pats the bed next to her, indicating for him to sit, which he does. He looks uncomfortable, as if he is ready to get up and leave at any moment. 'I don't,' he states. 'Really? I think they are pretty.' 'I don't trust them,' he tells her. He looks into her eyes, noticing the way they catch the light. Madison smiles. 'Do you trust me?' 'I don't know yet,' he laughs. They sit in awkard silence for a minute. Then she coughs, and remembers she has to tell him about her dad. 'I, uh, I asked my Mom, like you told me to.' 'Oh, right, yeah. What did she say?' Stiles sits upright. 'It took a little while, but she admitted it eventually,' Madison explains. 'So... you're a werewolf?' Stiles asks. His heart sinks slightly, he always seems to have bad experiences with the supernatural, and he had hoped that things might be different with Madison as she had caught his attention from the moment they had bumped into each other. Madison nods. 'I'm a werewolf. Not that I know what that means.' 'That's ok,' Stiles nudges her playfully. 'I know some pretty cool werewolves.' 'Scott?' she asks. 'He's one of them.' He's become more comfortable throughout the conversation and leans back onto his elbows, crossing his legs at the ankles. 'I reckon you'll be pretty cool too.' Madison laughs. 'I hope so.' She leans back with him, and then lays on her side to face him, propping her head up with her hand. He looks back into her eyes, smiling. He knows he has to take a chance, or he'll never know. He leans towards her, going for a kiss. For a second she looks confused and scared, as if she will turn away, but she closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. Their lips meet. To them the kiss lasts for what seems like several minutes, but in reality it's quite quick. She looks up at him and smiles as they break apart. Her eyes are now glowing yellow, and Stiles is all too familiar with what happens next. 'I better get back, my Dad will be wondering where I am,' Stiles says, standing hurridly. 'Oh, yeah, of course,' Madison stands with him, looking shyly down at her feet wondering what she did wrong. 'I'll see you at school?' he asks. She nods as she follows him out of the door. She shows him out, and watches as he crosses the street to his house. 'I'm sorry,' she whispers to herself, and then goes up to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school, Madison gets the distinct feeling that Stiles is trying to avoid her. She doesn't see him all day, apart from once between first and second period where he turned and walked the other way dragging Scott with him. She needs to talk to Scott as well though. Maybe Stiles just feels awkward considering they only met yesterday and then she invited him up to her room on the same day. Or maybe Madison had really done something wrong and now he didn't want to see her. They have chemistry together last period though, the only way he could avoid her then is if he skipped class. She feels confident in herself a bit more today though, knowing who she is, rather than wondering if there's something wrong with her. Last period comes, and Madison stands by the door peering in. He isn't in there yet. She closes her eyes and tries to hear him and Scott coming. 'I don't know, man, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time,' Stiles tells Scott. 'What kiss her?' Scott sounds happy but concerned at the same time. Madison knows that Scott doesn't trust her, but he is trying to help her as well. 'Well, she's hot,' Stiles replies. Madison rolls her eyes. 'And she's nice.' Madison smiles to herself. He thinks she's hot. No one has ever said that before. 'So what happened then? What's wrong with it?' Scott presses Stiles for more information. 'Her eyes... glowed.' He sounds sad and a bit scared when he says it. Madison frowns, he's scared of her. 'And?' 'And whenever your eyes glowed randomly without control, you'd always try to kill me.' 'Did she try to kill you?' Scott asks. 'No, I didn't let her have the chance,' Stiles replies. Madison realises she hasn't actually done anything wrong, he's just scared that she'll hurt him. She turns to see them coming round the corridor and smiles at them. Stiles avoids making eye contact but Scott smiles back. 'Hey Madison, Stiles told me about your Dad.' 'So, you can help?' Madison asks hopefully. 'I can try to help you to control it, yeah,' he tells her. She nods. 'Stiles will help too, he helped me.' Scott nudges Stiles in the ribs making him look up. 'What? Yeah, I help sometimes...' He seems unsure. 'Do we need to talk about last night?' Madison whispers to Stiles. Stiles looks confused. 'I heard you talking to Scott.' 'Eavesdropping? That's nice,' Stiles says. 'No, overhearing,' Madison corrects him, even though she was eavesdropping, from a large distance, which to her still seems weird. 'Well, can it wait 'til after Chemistry?' Madison nods and watches as the two of them take their seats at one of the desks, and she follows them in, and takes a seat at the back of the classroom. She watches them for a little while, but they aren't talking about her anymore, they know she can hear them. Stiles turns and looks at her, but she looks away, shy. She doesn't want him to be scared of her, she has to think of a way to prove that he doesn't need to be. 


	7. Chapter 7

'I know why you left after we kissed,' Madison tells Stiles. He sits on one of the desks in an empty classroom and she leans against the teacher's desk. ''Cos you were eavesdropping.' 'I wasn't,' she corrects him. 'I overheard and I'm sorry.' He nods and looks down at the ground. She can hear his heart beating, it's fast but steady. 'I don't know how to control my eyes. I don't know how to control anything, but I didn't feel an urge to kill you.' 'What if you didn't feel it yet, but you could've turned and killed me anyway?' Stiles asks, looking up. His heart beats a little faster as he looks her in the eyes. She cocks her head to the side, listening. He folds his arms over his green plaid shirt and grey tshirt, as if to try and mask the sound because he knows that she can hear it. 'What makes Scott turn?' Madison asks, desperate to prove that she won't kill him. 'When his heart rate gets too high, but he can shift or not shift when he wants now.' 'Heart rate. And what makes your heart rate rise?' Madison still presses. 'Anger, fear, lust...' 'Lust,' Madison interrupts. She frowns as their eyes catch again. Stiles nods. 'Lust... You could kill me.' They sit in silence for a second, until Madison lets out a sob. 'I don't want to kill you,' she cries. Panicking, Stiles stands and rushes over to her, pulling her into a hug. She rests her head on his shoulder, her hands on his chest, as he wraps his arms around her, one hand lifting up and stroking her hair. Her shoulders shake lightly as she sobs quietly. 'I'm sorry,' Stiles whispers. 'I know it's all new and confusing.' There's a knock at the door, and Stiles looks up. Scott peers his head through the window of the door, giving a nod to Stiles. He opens the door slowly and steps in, closing the door again behind him. 'Madison, you wanna take a walk in the woods with me and Stiles?' he asks. Madison looks up, her vision blurred slightly from her watery eyes. She nods, and stifles a sob. 'I'll meet you two at the entrance to the preserve in half hour?' 'Yeah, we'll see you there,' Stiles tells Scott as he leaves the room again, as quietly as he entered. Stiles pulls away from the hug, still holding on to Madison's shoulders, and looks her in the eyes. 'It gets easier, and you've got me and Scott to help, ok?' Madison nods, dropping her hands from Stiles's chest and resting them on her lap. 'Do you and Scott always do everything together?' 'Pretty much,' Stiles laughs. 'Apart from sleeping, and uh... you know, other things.' Madison raises an eyebrow. 'Other things?' 'You know, kissing, second base...' 'You've never kissed Scott?' Madison jokes. 'Well, one time I wanted to try it, but Scott wouldn't let me,' Stiles laughs again. Madison laughs as well, bringing a bright smile to her face that spreads to her eyes. There's something about Stiles that makes her smile. 'See, you're laughing already,' Stiles smiles at Madison and offers his hand for her to hold. 'You're gonna be fine.' 'As long as you're around to help me, then I think so,' she beams back at him, blushing slightly at her own words. She takes his hand and he leads her out of the room, down the corridor and out of the school. Ahead of her she sees the blue jeep that pulled up outside her house the night before. Stiles's jeep. And he leads her to it, opening the door for her to climb into the passenger's seat. 


	8. Chapter 8

The blue jeep pulls up to the wooden gate of the preserve and Madison and Stiles see Scott sat on the gate, waiting. Stiles clambers out of the jeep and rushes round to open the passenger side door. Scott jumps off the gate the other side and starts walking into the trees, kicking the dirt as he shuffles. Madison takes Stiles's hand and jumps out of the jeep. It's quite high up and she's only short so she concentrates on not falling over and embarrassing herself. 'Hey Madison!' Scott calls out. 'I'll race you to the creek, it's straight through.' He points through the trees. 'I don't think that's a good idea,' Stiles says as Madison climbs over the gate behind him. 'Yeah, ok,' Madison nods to Scott. Stiles grabs hold of Madison's wrist. 'Are you sure?' he asks quietly. 'You can't control it yet.' 'But you two are going to teach me right?' 'We're going to try.' Stiles raises his eyebrows in warning. 'I'll be fine,' Madison insists. She pulls her arm out of Stiles's grip and readies herself alongside Scott. 'I'll, uh, meet you there then, I guess,' Stiles says. Scott turns to Madison and smiles. Then he nods, and sets himself off running. With her quick reflexes Madison sets off only a split second later. She feels her speed take her and catches up to Scott. Her heart races, and she can hear all the sounds around her even more amplified than before. As the air flows past her she can smell all the different types of tree, and shrubbery, even the rotting ones. She seems to be speeding past Scott until she sees him out of the corner of her eye, running on all fours. He rushes past her and disappears through the trees. She hears the sounds of bubbling water and knows she is close, and she stops just before she topples over into the creek. Scott sits on the other side, laughing. 'Not bad, newbie.' Madison leans down, her hands resting just abover her knees, trying to catch her breath. 'How... are... you... not... out of... breath?' she gasps. 'Time and practice,' he smiles. At that moment, Stiles comes crashing through the trees behind her. 'What took you so long?' Scott asks, jumping across the creek to join them. 'Oh, ha!' Stiles exclaims. Madison turns to look at Stiles, smiling brightly. And he steps back. 'My eyes?' she asks, stepping towards him. He nods. She takes out her phone and opens the front facing camera to take a look. She's seen it happen once before, but it was really quick and she thought she was imagining things. She rubs her eye with her hand and then looks again, still yellow. Scott walks up behind her smiling as she appears mesmerized by her own reflection. 'It's strange to see isn't it?' Scott asks, peering over her shoulder, making her jump. 'You could say that,' she laughs nervously, then looks back up at Stiles. 'Stiles, I'm ok.' Stiles looks down at her hands, and then back at her eyes. 'No claws.' Madison smiles and brings her hands up to look at them. 'No claws.' She shakes her head and the warm yellow turns back to green. 'Did you feel anything?' Scott asks. 'There was, a pain, but it wasn't painful, behind my eyes, it was strange,' she replies. Stiles has walked over to her and she can feel his hand brushing against hers. She looks down as she places her hand in his, smiling to herself, and they interlock their fingers. She looks back up at him and they exchange a smile, before looking back at Scott. 'You're doing pretty well, but we don't know everything yet,' Scott explains. 'You don't seem to want to kill anyone, but the full moon is coming, so it could all change then. You need something that anchors you down, keeps you human.' Madison smiles to herself. She knows what her anchor will be when the time comes, she can already feel it. She can feel some sort of connection between the two of them, a sort of energy surging between them as they hold hands, like they should never let go. 'It takes time and patience and practice to learn how to shift into a wolf willingly, it's not something I can just teach, but it's all to do with your heart rate and your emotions,' Scott continues. 'It took me a long time to do what I can do now.' 'You can do more than she'll ever be able to do, you're a True Alpha,' Stiles says. 'Yeah, but it still took me a long time,' Scott replies, trying to reassure Madison. 'You're not going to be the perfect werewolf over night.' 'If I'm honest, I don't want to be an anything werewolf,' Madison laughs. 'But the running felt pretty good.' 'I didn't want it when I first got it, but now I use it to my advantage, to help people,' Scott tells her. 'To help people?' Madison asks. In all the stories she has read about werewolves, they never mentioned anything about them helping people. They were all stories about how the wolves had to be stopped or killed because they were out of control. 'There are many ways, you'll see,' Scott winks. 'What about the running then? Can you teach me how to run like you did?' Madison asks. She starts to feel some excitement about being taught new things like this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 'I can teach you right now if you'd like.' 


End file.
